In crescendo
by laynad3
Summary: Lo supo en ese mismo instante, las cosas podrían complicarse, pero aún así, decidió callar, haría lo que fuera por su despistado debilucho. Wolf en espionaje. Yuuram. Pre secuela de Sucias Tácticas. ACTUALIZADO.
1. Prólogo

**-IN CRESCENDO-**

**.  
**

**Prólogo**

¡Konbawa! Se preguntarán que ando haciendo por estos lugares, sin tomar en serios mis otras historias, si aquí va de nuevo con una nueva idea y sin terminar la otras, yo también me pregunto lo mismo, sin embargo, la inspiración vino hacia mi de una manera a insólita que no podía dejarlo pasar y menos, en publicarlo. No se si será de su agrado, esta historia es una secuela de **Sucias Tácticas**, que como más de uno me lo pidió, pues decidí crearle la historia aparte. Considero que no debo extenderme en capítulos así que espero terminarla rápido (ojalá pueda cumplir, jojo). Habrá humor, algo de drama, acción y bueno casi conocen una parte vital en el anterior one-shot, pero procuraré darle algo nuevo a esto.

No siendo más, les digo que agradezco los reviews de la historia anterior y espero que disfruten esta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XoXoXoXOXoXoX**

**.**

**.**

**_._  
**

_A algunos hombres los disfraces no los disfrazan, sino los revelan. Cada uno se disfraza de aquello que es por dentro. _

**Gilbert Keith Chesterton **

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

La brecha entre lo que está bien o no es tan delgada e intangible que traspasar los límites es tan sencillo como el mismo acto de respirar o pensar. Distinguir los principios que gobiernan a un ser humano, más aún, él como gobernante de aquel prospero país humano, y prospecto a noble, es tan complejo pero que se convierte en una obligación, una responsabilidad que juró proteger. Sin embargo, la ambición y el poder lo pueden todo, y eso fue lo que sucedió. Atrás, enterrados entre oportunidades de fama, riqueza y buenos aportes económicos, se ciernen en una tumba los valores y la buena ética de su persona, pero no es algo figurado, es tan literal como el hecho de estar sentado en aquel sillón con una cómoda taza de chocolate disfrutando del espectáculo de las ramas mientras la leña se va quemando, consumiendo por la acción incesante de aquel cálido elemento. Nadie importaba ya, ni siquiera ella, a quien abandonó por su sueño, y a quien decidió quitar del medio para que no se convirtiera en un obstáculo; pero, paradójicamente, era ella quien le había dado la clave para empezar a estructurar su futuro, entonces, se decidió un día, cuando pronto las posibilidades imaginadas tocaron a su lujosa puerta de su mansión. El Maou había llegado al mundo y de esa forma tan repentina como hizo acto de presencia, así mismo, su reputación de pacifista se extendió por todas las tierras humanas y de mazokus. No lo dudó por un segundo, aquel momento era el indicado. Un dirigente débil, el eslabón frágil entre el orgullo de la cultura de los demonios, el primer paso para destruir aquel reinado que por años extendieron como cáncer por los territorios, indiscriminadamente sin importar si eran de los suyos o enemigos. Todo por medio de la violencia, irracional, tan impredecibles como la naturaleza que los parió en una fatídica era, de la cual no hubo testigos, sólo los mismos silenciosos personajes del arcano.

Contempló una vez la humeante taza que entre sus dedos sostenía, ideando, pensando, especulando, pues ya no quedaba tiempo. Meses habían pasado desde que su majestad de Shin Makoku se había consolidado como rey, y sus fieles perros sometidos bajo una absurda y sin fundamento ideología, se arrastraban siguiendo paso a paso los mandatos inexpertos e infantiles de su supremo gobernante.

Sonrió satisfecho, claro que el ganaría, las piezas había tomado sus lugares. Era un forastero en ese lugar, pero con conocimientos jamás concebidos en ese mundo y con el arma definitiva para ir destruyendo poco a poco, sin riesgos, con precaución, las barreras que lo separaban de su meta. Nada ni nadie se interpondría: ni las familias nobles, ni los aliados, ni las naciones más orgullosas humanas…se relajó más en su postura, pues la noche era larga, la pálida luz de luna traicionera y la confianza la peor enemiga de aquellos que se duermen en sus excesos de arrogancia.

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo se movió bruscamente nuevamente, en un duerme-vela que no le permitía descansar lo suficiente, y a pesar de ser consciente del entorno a su alrededor, por inercia más que por costumbre pateó con fuerza el cuerpo del otro chico haciendo que un quejido de dolor se extendiera en el silencio reinante de la habitación real. No hubo reclamos, ni golpes secos, simplemente el debilucho había aprendido a contrarrestar sus arrebatos nocturnos, aunque no a mitigar el dolor que le provocaba aquellos muestras de "sonambulismo" de su parte. Harto de fingir algo que no sentía, se incorporó lentamente en la cama, limpiando cuidadosamente sus ojos y acomodando su cabello. Sus ojos verdes centellearon a la luz de la luna que atravesaba los cristales del gran ventanal. Y entonces, lo oyó. Algo bajo, casi inaudible y que para cualquier otro hubiera pasado inadvertido, pero para el no. La advertencia de su hermano había sido claro, y esa era la razón por la cual no había podido conciliar el sueño en los últimos días. No si querían seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo sin despertar sospechas del Maou.

No esperó más, ágilmente salió de las blancas sábanas y deslizando suavemente la batola rosa que cubría su cuerpo, se dispuso a holgarse los pantalones de su uniforme y a usar la blusa blanca que llevaba siempre bajo su chaqueta azul, apenas abotonada. No podía tomarse más tiempo vistiendo adecuadamente, la situación ameritaba dejar a un lado su protocolo de acomodar debidamente sus ropas. Tomó con firmeza el mango de su espada y abandonó la cómoda instancia en el más estricto silencio.

.

.

.

.

Fin del prólogo, para la próxima entrega, habrá más revelaciones y prometo que será mas largo. Nuevamente con un personaje misterioso pero me gusta crear suspenso. Como siempre digo, acepto todo tipo de cometarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc.

Ja ne!


	2. Mentiras

**IN CRESCENDO**

**Capitulo I. Mentiras**

**.**

**.**

Esta versión está reeditada.

**.**

**Advertencias: **Gore. Algunas malas palabras.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** este anime no me pertenece ni los personajes, son de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, sólo uso de ellos para mis locas ideas, por lo tanto no recibiré ningún benéfico de esto, sólo ver a mi lindo Wólfram feliz con Yuuri.

.

.

_Un vaso medio vacío de vino es también uno medio lleno, pero una mentira a medias, de ningún modo es una media verdad._

**Jean Cocteau**

.

.

Despertó de una horrible pesadilla que desde tiempo atrás creyó haber abandonado, más aún cuando su contenido recordaba acontecimientos nada gratos que en su momento había decidido dejar en manos del tiempo, para que este los fuera destruyendo sin piedad y en silencio. Sin embargo, volvían con mayor fuerza y se paseaban regocijándose de verlo retorcerse en su dolor y en sus lágrimas reclamando el sitio que les pertenece: su corazón. Permaneció recostado con sus ojos mirando a la nada dejando vagar su mente a través de sus memorias, rebuscando tal vez algo que le quitara el mal sabor de boca luego de haber tenido un mal sueño. Sin embargo, y a pesar de esforzarse meditando no halló ninguno. Dejó atrás su desvelo para centrarse en la creciente inquietud que embargaba su pecho y entonces, un mal presentimiento se instauró poderosamente sobre su cabeza desechando cualquier otra idea inútil.

Maldijo su paranoia luego de haber escuchado a su hermano mayor dirigirse a ellos en la reunión pasada con ese tono preocupante y una expresión contraída de seriedad, con suposiciones y hechos recientes que los dejaban desubicados y al mismo tiempo alertas para el inminente desenlace. Sabía que no era el único, y le parecía evidente ante, primero, los arrebatos impulsivos de su hermano menor por alejar al Maou de cualquier tema mínimamente relacionado con el asunto, y segundo, las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos producto probablemente de pocas horas de sueño.

.

_-Deberías intentar dormir más, no conseguirás nada preocupándote en vano –le había dicho en un momento en que su ahijado permanecía absorto detallando una obra de arte por parte de su hija. La respuesta fue tosca pero honesta -¿Crees que disfruto pasarme las noches en vela? Eres idiota –Entonces deberías visitar a Gisela –contrarrestó con la misma serenidad que lo caracterizaba –No tiene caso -respondió en tono cansino. – ¿Porque?-preguntó con curiosidad –Porque no puedo apartar de mí este mal augurio que cada noche late con fuerza en mi pecho…Conrad…algo malo está por suceder…-sus ojos verdes reclamaron toda su atención, pues desvelaban miedo, uno que conocía muy bien._

_._

Ese fragmento de recuerdo se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente, desde el instante en que tuvieron la conversación. Wolfram era un hombre de valor y arrogante por naturaleza, pero su repentina confesión aquella tarde lo descolocaban de sobremanera, ante todo por la facilidad con la que las premoniciones del ojiverde se cumplían.

Se levantó sin cavilaciones y vistiendo su uniforme incompleto se dirigió hacia la habitación del azabache para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, suficiente tenía con padecer la misma afección de Wolfram, como para tener que comprobar su desquiciada demencia.

.

.

.

Caminó en puntas evitando que sus pasos revelaran su posición y siguió a lo largo del oscuro pasillo sosteniendo en su mano derecha su espada y con la otra palpando la pared a medida que avanzaba. No parecía tan difícil alcanzar los ahora más audibles ruidos provenientes del cuarto donde se guardaban los tesoros del reino, sin embargo, lo que más temía era no saber cuantos ladrones eran y la condición en que se hallaban para luchar. Claramente para él, constituía en una gran desventaja, una que podría costarle la vida. Detuvo sus pies desnudos en el frío suelo, y permaneció quieto escuchando ya no sólo ruidos sino palabras entrecortadas. Sí, podían tener ventaja, pero él poseía la protección de la noche, el no haber sido detectado y su conocimiento sobre la distribución del castillo. Así que par aprovechar cualquier oportunidad, si la tenía, esperaría un poco, y luego atacaría.

-¿Crees que es lo correcto? Si nos descubren nosotros…-la voz fue temblorosa.

-Cállate, nadie vendrá. Hemos sido cuidadosos, además, recibimos la ubicación exacta. No tardaremos más que esto.

-Pero…

-Chico, concéntrate en salir tan rápido y silencioso como tus pies te lo permitan

-¡Si!

Se movieron cautelosos una vez guardaron su botín robado en la pequeña valija atada a sus espaldas, salvando el poco espacio que quedaba entre los escalones y la entrada. Cuando la victoria se pensó asegurada y las dos figuras se sintieron confiadas por su cometido, el filo de una espada a nivel del cuello expuesto del mayor, detuvo sus pasos e hizo temblar al más joven.

-Con que una emboscada…-expresó fríamente al rubio que sostenía el arma. –Y aquí tenemos a unos hombres estúpidos…pagarán caro el entrometerse en un lugar sagrado –sus palabras se perdieron en el viento y reforzaron la mirada peligrosa de su rostro cubierto por sombras, una sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha adornó su expresión.

-Nosotros no teníamos malas intenciones, fuimos…

-Cállate chico, no es momento para esto, porque este demonio no escuchará ninguna explicación, además, somos dos contra uno ¿Crees que podrás contra nuestra fuerza? –se mofó el sujeto sintiendo como la punta se clavaba con mas intensidad en su piel haciéndola sangrar.

-¿Fuerza? No me hagas reír, por la condición que se encuentra aquel niño, veo que primero ensuciará el suelo antes de venir a mi en plan de matarme –dio uno pasos alejando al tiempo al hombre del marco de la puerta para acorralarlo más cerca al muro, de esa manera podría atenuar una posible huida. Porque si bien, no mentía con su declaración, era cierto que el tamaño y la conformación del intruso le posibilitaban para golpearlo y escapar. Paseó sus ojos hacia el menor, no parecía una amenaza, sin embargo, el hecho de ser un humano le reclamaba su entera atención ante la amenaza de usar aquellas piedras rojas que tanto odiaba. No debía subestimar a ninguno de los dos.

-No subestimes al chico, aunque sea cierta tu suposición, las apariencias engañ…-no terminó, unos pasos cada vez más cerca hicieron que todos los ojos voltearan a vislumbrar algo entre las sombras de la construcción. Los ecos retumbaban cada vez más anunciando la pronta llegada de un segundo jugador al bando local. Y motivados por la urgencia de huir, el más joven descargó toda la adrenalina por medio de un ataque de rayos sin un blanco fijo que tomó desprevenidos a los otros dos, mientras se lanzaba en un improvisado e inocente ataque dejando su cuerpo al descubierto de un ataque físico.

Las llamaradas azules chocaron contra las paredes, las baldosas y rozaron a penas a su compañero y al mazoku, y observó sorprendido como el rubio esquivaba con facilidad su magia y se movía graciosamente junto con el otro cuerpo sin despegar el filo de la garganta ajena, para asestarle una poderosa patada en la parte de baja de pecho donde terminaban sus costillas, que lo dejaron sin aire. Cayó brutalmente emitiendo jadeos ahogados en pro de recuperar el oxígeno para sus pulmones, mientras se recuperaba de su fracasada embestida. Que no cumplió con su objetivo, pero sirvió para desestabilizar al soldado y facilitarle la tarea a su camarada, quien no dudó en dejarse cortar parte de su piel para acortar la distancia entre su opresor, al cual agarró por el cuello y estrelló contra la sólida roca manteniéndolo alejado del suelo. Fue apenas un jadeó lo que salió de la boca del ojiverde cuando el sujeto, clavó una daga casi a la altura del hombro desgarrando los músculos de su brazo. Se tensó ante el malestar y pataleó al perder su base sólida bajo sus pies, pues ahora sólo colgaban.

-Eres imbécil, mira que exponer de esa forma nuestras vidas casi me corta la cabeza mientras te esquivaba. Que creías, él es un soldado entrenado. Sin embargo, debo elogiarte porque tu estupidez me permitió capturarlo. –fijó su mirada en el demonio, intentando deshacerse de su poderoso puño alrededor de su cuello, sin pronunciar si quiera un gemido de dolor.

-Ya ves, el niño resultó el señuelo perfecto –sonrió divertido viendo como la sangre caía manchando la prenda blanca y el suelo.

-Maldito…

-No guardes rencor, eres bueno pero yo soy más ágil, sabes estos brazos ayudan, sobre todo si quiero someter un mazoku controlador del elemento fuego

-Supongo que no eres simplemente un ladronzuelo…-tosió

-¿Y quien te dijo eso? Ohh, otra conjetura…deberé asegurarme de informar tu astucia o nos veremos en problemas

-¿Qui…en?

-Es un secreto, ya se me ha ido mucho la lengua en esta conversación, además, míralo…el pobre no se sobrepuso a tu ataque –observó con prepotencia al joven tirado en el suelo que continuaba lamentándose por el dolor en su cuerpo

-Humanos…eso…es…lo…que…son

-Así es, has acertado, entonces…fue un placer demonio –lo dejó caer y con la agilidad de alguien experimentado arrastró al menor lejos de su vista.

Se encontró retorciéndose por el escozor de la daga atravesando su brazo y sin ninguna delicadeza la arrancó desechándola lejos. La sangre continuó fluyendo con más rapidez.

-¡Wolfram!

La ira estaba nublando su mente, pero no le importó, ni su hermano Gwendal que pudo distinguir a lo lejos ni la poca de consciencia que le quedaba, le frenó de perseguir a los intrusos y hacerlos pagar por su osadía. Torpemente y con un punzante dolor en su lado izquierdo, se incorporó, recuperó su espada y enfiló rumbo por el pasillo.

.

.

.

Había sido testigo de gran parte del acontecimiento previo a su llegada, también de la poca cordura de su hermano menor por esperar ayuda e ignorar su llamado. Detuvo sus pasos detallando como un charco de sangre hacía más trágico el escenario donde tiempo atrás dos sujetos y el rubio peleaban. Definitivamente no le sería difícil seguir el rastro de sangre, era demasiado evidente y eso le preocupaba, la pérdida de sangre era ya considerable. Por eso, hecho a correr guiado por la sangre fresca adornando la superficie, y pronto los murmullos de varias personas muy cerca de la frontera de la muralla oeste le hicieron aumentar su ritmo.

El escenario que encontró en cierta forma no le sorprendió mucho. Algunos soldados estaban apostados alrededor de algo que parecía un ser humano y que a su parecer se debatía incontrolablemente, Gunter simplemente mantenía su vista en parte del muro que había sido hecho añicos evaluando junto con Gisela la ruta a seguir del ladrón y Conrad permanecía agachado sosteniendo entre sus brazos un inconsciente rubio que a juzgar por su apariencia estaba realmente agotado.

Suspiró, el peligro había desparecido temporalmente pero vaticinaba algo peor, por el momento su labor era arreglar tremendo desorden que casi a las 3 de la madrugada esperaba que nadie, aparte de ellos, hubiera presenciado. Porque ocultar aquel lío del joven dirigente significaba un dolor de cabeza desde que aquello comenzó, otro mal despertar y un día terriblemente ocupado, eso y que su mal humor espantaría a por lo menos la mitad de los soldados a su alrededor.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Visiones de un Dios

**IN CRESCENDO**

**Capítulo II. Visiones de un dios**

**.**

**.**

Llevo años sin actualizar esto. Una parte ya estaba escrita pero como duré mucho tiempo sin inspiración la cosa se quedó así. Para los que no saben este fic es la pre secuela de **Sucias Tácticas**, publicada años atrás, probablemente el final, que ya conocen varíe un poco pues las personas crecen y a veces cambian de parecer *especialmente yo*. Espero que puedan volver a ojearlo y decirme que tal está. También espero poder terminar este y el de **Conflictos **este año, así que deséenme suerte.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior.

.

**Advertencias:** algo de gore y situaciones un poco mayores, nada de lemon por ahora. El capítulo va en dos partes, la primera transcurre en Shin Makoku, la segunda en el mismo tiempo pero en otro lado. Espero que no sea confuso.

.

**Disclaimer: **este anime pertenece a Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi, no me lucro con esto, sólo es mera diversión insana.

.

.

.

_No hay que escuchar a quienes digan que la voz del pueblo es la voz de Dios, porque la algarabía de la masa siempre está cerca de la locura (1)._

**Alcuino de York**

.

.

**PARTE I**

**.**

**.**

**-8:30 a.m. Habitación real. Castillo de Shin Makoku-**

_._

Bostezó mientras estiraba sus extremidades perezosamente. Uno y dos espasmos le reiteraron nuevamente lo precario de dormitar incómodamente en una superficie dura y fría como el suelo. Lastimosamente no estaba en sus manos evitar ser arrojado de su lecho de una forma brusca por su agresivo prometido. Gimió adolorido cuando estiró su cuello en busca del culpable de semejante condición. Paseó su mirada por la desatendida cama notando apenas la abandonada batola rosa en uno de los costados donde normalmente el rubio se recostaba, claro, antes de revolcarse sin sentido y apropiarse de todo el espacio, pero de su presencia no cabía duda, había desaparecido ya varias horas atrás. Suspiró. Algo extraño debió haber pasado o de lo contrario el comienzo de su día sería totalmente diferente. De eso estaba seguro.

Permaneció unos momentos en la misma posición dejando vagar su mente por recuerdos ¿Qué haría para mejorar la situación de los dos? Obviamente había aceptado de una vez por todas, el compromiso con el mazoku sin tener que negárselo a todo el mundo eufóricamente y avergonzado por semejante proposición. Eso de alguna manera calmó los impulsos destructivos del otro si llegaba a descubrir que estaba siendo "infiel". Por otra parte, la dejadez de Wolfram era más que evidente, sus contactos pasaron a ser los meramente necesarios, aún cuando compartían una misma cama, las palabras eran mínimas.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Aquello le preocupaba mucho, pues la existencia del ojiverde había pasado a significar algo realmente valioso para su salud física y emocional. Se revolvió los cabellos desordenadamente ante el caos reinante de sus pensamientos. Todo lo que hablara de sentimientos lo apartó por el momento, ya que tratar de entenderlos lo volvería loco, más aún si se referían de amor. Que ironía, antes sufriendo por ser mal juzgado por una relación del mismo con alguien de su mismo sexo, y ahora padeciendo las irracionalidades e inseguridades de un enamorado.

Se movió lentamente de su posición junto con la toalla e implementos de aseo para dirigirse al baño. Una ducha fría y un cambio de ropa harían maravillosos cambios en su humor y día.

.

**-9:35 a.m. Comedor principal. Castillo Shin Makoku-**

_._

Se encontró comiendo sus alimentos solitariamente acompañado solamente por una de las doncellas del Castillo. Ese día ni Gunter, Gwendal, Anissina, Cheri-sama, Greta, Konrad o Wolfram se habían presentado para la primera comida de la mañana. A pesar del desespero de Gunter por sacarlo de la comodidad de su baño, apresurándolo a cambiarse y asistir al desayuno preparado por la damas de la cocina. Esta vez no hubo actuaciones exageradas por parte del peliplateado, alguna muestra de ferviente cariño y devoción de su parte, pero si un evidente cambio en su expresión al preguntar por Wolfram y Konrad.

_-No se encuentran por ahora en el castillo._

Fue la escueta respuesta sin una explicación contundente o extra para aclarar el punto.

_-¿Por qué? _

Volvió a insistir esperando que aquel misterio desapareciera de una vez por todas.

_-Cosas de rutina. No se preocupe, Heika._

Hasta allí llegó la conversación cuando alcanzaron el comedor. Lo acompañó a tomar asiento y luego disculpándose por un asunto de importancia lo dejó prometiendo volver más tarde para escoltarlo a sus deberes. Cualquier queja fue cortada cuando se halló sólo en la instancia ante la gran mesa, sin nadie más que el.

-¿Desea más café, Heika? –interrumpió Sangría con una sonrisa y una jarra del líquido oscuro humeante entre sus manos.

-¿Eh? –enfocó la mirada hacia la mujer a su lado, preguntándose en que momento se había acercado tanto.

Leyendo la confusión en el rostro del joven, se permitió ampliar su sonrisa divertida para volver a realizar la pregunta cortes que fue ignorada. –Pregunté, ¿Desea más café, Heika?

-Ah…sí, por favor.

-Esta un poco abstraído. ¿Sucede algo, Heika?

Dejó pasar unos segundos sin responder algo tratando de organizar sus cavilaciones y entonces se le ocurrió que quién mejor que ella para conocer el paradero de sus dos guardines más cercanos.

-Si, hoy todos están actuando extraño

-¿Extraño? –Dejó a un lado los recipientes que estaba organizando en la pequeña mesita para prestar atención a la repentina preocupación del Maou -¿A que se refiere, Heika?

-Bueno…Wolfram desapareció en la madrugada. He preguntado por él a Gunter y lo único que mencionó fue que él ni Konrad están presentes en el castillo. Cheri-sama, y el mismo Gwendal han evadido la reunión normal para tomar el desayuno, hoy todo está más silencioso. Gunter está mas serio que de costumbre y sus evasiones me tienen cansado, me están ocultando algo.

-Heika, hoy amaneció muy perspicaz –rió la chica llevándose consigo los platos vacíos –Creo que subestimarlo puede ser un grave error ¿ne?

-¿Que significa eso? –preguntó dudoso al no comprender las palabras de Sangría. Sin embargo, la puerta se cerró antes de poder aclarar el asunto. Vaya que era una mujer intrigante.

.

.

**-10:17 a.m. Despacho principal. Castillo Shin Makoku-**

**.**

Se dispuso a revisar, firmar de ser necesario o desechar los documentos apilados en su escritorio. Si no adelantaba algo, para cuando muriera de anciano todavía tendría un almacén completo de cosas pendientes. Además, puede que alguna pista sobre las extrañas actuaciones de los tres hermanos se revelara ante sus ojos. Suspiró.

Volvió su mirada a la torre de papeles a su lado, iba a ser una labor extensa que probablemente le llevaría varios días.

Tomó la primera hoja y leyó de ella. Consistía en un elaborado informe sobre las vigilancias efectuadas por los soldados del reino en la frontera del territorio. La firma de su padrino se encontraba al final del descriptivo texto. Lo deja a un lado. Continuó revisando cada uno en orden como iban a pareciendo. Dos horas después el entumecimiento de su cuerpo y el cansancio de sus ojos se hacen presentes. Separó el sillón de la gran mesa y se permitió estirar sus extremidades mientras un sonoro bostezo sale de su boca.

Cerró los ojos tras unos breves minutos y se incorporó para posarse cerca a la ventana. Desde aquella posición parte del muro que rodeaba al castillo cubría la mitad de la panorámica, el resto era ocupado por la visión de las casas de una parte del pueblo que se perdía hasta el muro exterior. Arriba el cielo azul mostraba todo su esplendor iluminado por los poderosos rayos del sol casi en la cumbre del día. Dejó a un lado aquel paisaje para rodar sus ojos a la enorme puerta del estudio. En el tiempo que llevaba haciendo sus menesteres ninguna persona le había perturbado y eso era lo más extraño. Gwendal quién acostumbraba a sentarse frente a él en la mesa de reuniones no había hecho acto de presencia, y eso realmente le preocupaba. Cualquier cosa que estuviera ocultando, no lo estaba ocultando bien.

Dos toques suaves le saltar de la sorpresa, pronto la menuda cabecita castaña se asomaba un pequeño umbral.

-¿Yuuri?

-¡Greta! –la visita de su hija era el aliciente perfecto a sus frustrantes cavilaciones, su cabeza ya le dolía por el esfuerzo de indagar y tratar de unir cabos. Se acercó rápidamente hacia la pequeña que corrió a abalanzarse a sus brazos. La alzó por los aires unos instantes para luego depositarla en el piso nuevamente y abrazarla con ternura -¡Qué gusto verte, pensé que me habías olvidado también!

-¿De qué hablas, Yuuri? Estaba donde Anissina ¿Recuerdas que anoche te pedí permiso para quedarme con ella a dormir en su cuarto? –le recordó la castaña colocando con suavidad sus dedos en la cien y empujando divertidamente la cabeza del mayor.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado! Creo que incluso lo medité demasiado para…bueno, no es muy saludable dejarte con ella…

-No te preocupes, la pasé muy bien. Me ha contado muchísimas historias interesantes de Shin Makoku y sus inventos. ¿Sabías que…?

Acarició la mejilla morena y le sonrió con diversión –Creo que no me gustara escucharlo, así que mejor no lo digas… -se regañó mentalmente por haber dejado a la ojiazul con su preciado tesoro. Tal vez debió haber escuchado a Wolfram…_Oh, cierto_…

-Greta ¿Has visto a Wolf?

Por un segundo notó en la mirada de la chica un deje de tristeza y dolor que le dejó frío. Sin embargo, desapareció por completo para dar lugar a una carita feliz y radiante. ¿Lo había imaginado acaso?

-He escuchado de Anissina que salió a una misión de vigilancia de rutina –le respondió –Me dijo que volvería pronto para nuestra sesión de cuentos –finalizó tomando una de sus mangas para tirarlo hacia la puerta. –Vamos, Sangría ha anunciado que es hora del almuerzo.

¿Estaba tan paranoico que ahora creía que su hija le mentía? Pero, ¿por qué? Tal vez debía olvidar todo su enredo de complot y dejar las cosas como estaban, porque al parecer estar en Shin Makoku le estaba provocando ideas extrañas.

-¿Tan tarde es? –se asombró buscando con sus ojos la luz del sol, sí, el astro rey estaba casi en la cumbre –Se ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido.

-Es porque has estado muy juicioso trabajando. Greta está sorprendida.

-Oye, no me trates como un vago.

-Rápido, la comida se enfriará y dejarás esperando a Gwendal y los demás.

-¿Gwendal?

-Claro, ¿quién más? ¡Yuuri está distraído!

-Eh…creo que sí –rascó su cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Olvídalo Yuuri, no debes gastar energía en cosas sin importancia –rió la pequeña sacándolo a tropezones del estudio.

-Y me lo dice mi hija, creo que estoy perdido –suspiró alejándose del pasillo.

.

.

**-11:50 am. Comedor principal del Castillo de Shin Makoku-**

**.**

El ceño fruncido del mayor de los hermanos y su aura terriblemente irritada mantenía alejadas a las doncellas que nerviosas preparaban los platos y cubiertos de los puestos faltantes. La aparente demora del Maoh estaba provocando en los presentes una terrible sensación de hambre, aunque sus rostros serenos mostraban lo contrario.

-Gwendal-sama el almuerzo extra que solicitó –le anunció Lasagña cerca del hombre, pero lo suficientemente preparada para huir si el mazoku intentaba amenazarla con su mal temperamento.

-Llévelo a mi habitación, que una de ustedes lo supervise. Ni una sola palabra de esto a Yuuri, ¿entendido?

-Sí señor –se retiró rápidamente.

-¿Dónde diablos está el Maoh? –gruñó el pelinegro desesperado por la falta de educación de su monarca.

-Oh, querido no te preocupes, Greta ya fue a buscarlo. Ha estado muy curioso el día de hoy –comentó la rubia muy pegada a él.

-Madre, no tenía opción. Gunter fue muy sospechoso. Cualquiera quedaría ansioso por la forma tan misteriosa que ha manejado todo –regañó al otro hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Cómo tendría que comportarme entonces? Todos se negaron a enfrentarlo, fui obligado. Además mentirle a Heika de esa manera…-gritó de forma melodramática.

-Cállate, Gunter. ¿Podrías gritarlo más duro para que todo el reino se entere? –contra atacó la inventora molesta.

-Silencio los dos. No debe tardar en llegar. ¿Te aseguraste de entregarle el contra hechizo a Greta? –demandó el mayor ante la sospecha de haber perdido el control sobre el Maou.

-Por supuesto, ¿por quién diablos me tomas?

-Von Christ no se enoje, solo tenemos que asegurarnos que nada salga mal –el gran sabio se acomodó los lentes y desde su puesto detallo cada uno de los gestos de los noble en aquella habitación.

-Heika ya viene –anunció Sangría a un lado del marco de la puerta. Todos guardaron silencio.

El pelinegro llegó al lugar acompañado de su hija. Las expresiones serias de sus comensales le revolvieron el estómago. –Lamento la tardanza –se disculpó y luego tomó el asiento designado para él.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, a pesar que Yuuri estaba bastante seguro que todos actuaban muy extraño. Dejó el cubierto a un lado de su plato y se aclaró la garganta. -¿Qué ocurre con todos ustedes? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, por la mirada seria y altamente grave de Gwendal definitivamente se había equivocado en preguntar. -¿Acaso lo ha olvidado?

La pregunta permaneció rondando por la cabeza del rey. La risita divertida de Cherry-sama lo avergonzó. -¿Debería…? ¿Eh?

La negativa del ojiazul lo preocupó. –Mañana se celebrará una reunión a primera hora de la mañana para determinar qué sucederá con algunos territorios que no tienen gobernante y en dónde se han agrupado grupos de bandidos y criminales. La situación se está saliendo de control, creo que en alguno de los documentos que firmó aprobaba tal acción. Vendrán algunos monarcas y gobernantes de tierras cercanas.

-También podría venir una que otra joven interesada en desposar a su majestad –sugirió de forma mal intencionada Anissina. Los ojos verdes de la ex Maou cambiaron de repente.

-Ni pensarlo Wolfram me mataría –sonrió –A propósito ¿dónde está?

-Shibuya no se preocupe por él. Estoy seguro que no lo dejará solo y menos con tantas mujeres a su alrededor.

-Por el momento debería terminar de comer. Debe terminar su trabajo, porque tendrá que levantarse temprano, Conrad vendrá a recogerlo –finalizó Gwendal dejando el comedor. Los demás asintieron y comenzaron una charla trivial.

Yuuri volvió a mirar su plato. La repentina evasiva y luego la falta de información le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad. Ya vería Wolfram, se la pasaría en grande mañana por su repentina ausencia. Bebió su jugo enojado.

-No pensé que la falta de insistencia de Von Bielefeld pudiera ponerlo tan celoso –le susurró su mejor amigo antes de dejar el lugar. Él sin embargo, se atoró con la bebida en su boca.

-¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien? –se levantó la pequeña a asistir a su padre quién se ahogaba con el jugo.

.

.

.

**PARTE II**

.

**-7:17 am. Castillo Rosas Azules, jardín principal Las Doradas –**

**.**

Manos danzaron al aire mientras con un suave contoneo iban describiendo figuras invisibles, atrayentes y misteriosas. El cuerpo se movió en respuesta, adaptándose al ritmo de los experimentados miembros para otorgarle mayor impacto a la escena. Una nueva onda dura, lenta y cargada de sentimiento se manifestó como una corriente eléctrica al atravesar un eje conductor. Y así los pasos le fueron brindando orden a cada sacudida, al desenfrenado vaivén de aquellas pálidas palmas al cielo y los desordenados cabellos que se levantaban en cada corriente mañanera, las gotas de sudor se hicieron presentes y la agitada respiración acompañaron la música hasta el final del acto. Uno, dos y tres siguieron el compás detallados por un par de ojos que atentos no se perdían movimiento alguno. El dueño de esos ojos dorados deseaba ver más de la sensualidad y elegancia del cuerpo delgado y agraciado de la joven señorita que habiendo terminado el baile mantenía la postura más relajada. Su belleza parecía desbordarse por los poros de su piel, haciéndola más atrayente y deseada, aún así no se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima ya que para su total frustración no se lo había permitido, y no intentaría hacerlo por la fuerza porque muy seguramente terminaría bastante lastimado a juzgar por la amenaza y el tono en que alguna vez se lo había gritado. Sonrió con arrogancia al recordarlo, al fin de cuentas resultaba ser un recuerdo divertido, el de su primer encuentro.

Las rápidas pisadas de uno de sus soldados le distrajeron, por unos instantes su mente abandonó la hermosa evocativa sobre su damisela y se transportó a otro más fuerte pero igualmente placentero. –La tenemos, aunque ciertos sucesos no planeados provocaron la muerte de nuestros hombres y la captura de un tercero –le susurró al oído. Notó como se alejaba aguardando la siguiente orden y tal vez, esperando una reacción negativa de su parte. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecho aquello no podía ser exactamente problemático para sus planes.

-Llévame allí, quiero verlo.

Tras un signo de aprobación, el soldado caminó a lo largo del pasillo siguiendo la misma dirección donde había hecho aparición momentos atrás. El noble efectuó algunas señas con su mano a los guardias a su lado, luego se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar que siguió el anterior, no sin antes interceptar la mirada furiosa de la mujer que rodeada de los uniformados no le quedó otra opción que obedecer.

-¡No soy una maldita prisionera, Damián! –gritó cono ira antes de ser gentilmente arrastrada por una de las puertas de aquel pequeño jardín circular.

.

.

.

Se precipitó hacia la figura que estaba oculta en el pequeño cofre. Lo abrió con cuidado degustando con la mirada su más grande tesoro. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro. Casi podía jurar que tenía el mundo entre sus dedos, aunque no era una preposición errada para el tremendo valor y poder que ostentaba aquella joya. Los mazokus eran seres presuntuosos y orgullosos, además de poseer un conocimiento casi natural para la magia y las energías, algo que claramente se veía reflejado en aquel objeto. Miró al sucio sujeto que permanecía en un rincón acompañado de su guardia personal. Por las lesiones y la suciedad de sus ropas dedujo que el robo no había salido a la perfección.

-¿Cuántos lograron capturar? –preguntó serio y algo molesto. Incluso aquellos hombres que tanto se jactaban de su habilidad para extraer cosas de fortalezas bien custodiadas le habían fallado.

El nerviosismo ante la pregunta fue muy evidente. No esperó una respuesta. No importaba cuántos hubieran capturado o si sabían poco de su persona, resolvería esos problemas. Y los problemas debían acabarse de raíz.

-Mátenlo –fue su última orden a sus soldados mientras abandonaba la sala con el objeto entre sus manos. Los gritos e insultos que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta solo menguaron su temperamento. Decidió que era hora de poner en marcha sus planes, de lo contrario el contra ataque de los demonios no se haría esperar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que localizaran al cliente y siguieran el rastro de migas que muy probablemente aquellos ladrones no habían podido ocultar.

Cómo odiaba la gente incompetente.

.

.

**-10:40 am. Campo occidente de entrenamiento. Castillo Rosas Azules -**

**.**

-¿Dónde está nuestro padre? –el joven de cabello azul y ojos dorados se movió con gracia para esquivar el ataque de su hermana quién sonreía burlamente avanzado por el campo para acorralarlo.

-¿Por qué no te preocupas por la victoria que estoy a punto de obtener? –se abalanzó la menuda figura de una mujer joven voluptuosa y de largos cabellos celestes mientras emprendía un nuevo ataque. -¡Estás lleno de espacios! ¿Acaso nuestro maestro no te enseñó bien?

-¡Eh! –gritó al ver que un rasguño aparecía en su manga y un fino corte atravesaba la piel. Se detuvo mirando con odio a su hermana mayor que reía incontrolablemente –No le veo lo gracioso –bufó molesto.

-¡Has de mejorar, o no serás muy reconocido entre las chicas! –se movió con gracia hacia el hombre que continuaba mirándose la herida recién formada –No seas cobarde, sólo es un roce. Estarás bien en unos días, Antony.

La mujer se despidió con un movimiento descuidado de su mano. -¿A dónde vas?

-Nuestro padre me ha llamado, supongo que es hora que empiece a tomar en serio mi deber de casarme con un noble –le guiñó el ojo entrando al pasillo para enfilar el rumbo hacia el despacho del rey.

-¿Te vas a comprometer? ¡Alice, espérame! –gritó recogiendo su arma y corriendo detrás de la chica. La alcanzó casi cuando doblaba la esquina. -¿Con quién?

Los ojos juguetones habían sido sustituidos por una expresión fría. -¿Alice?

-No sigas las ideas retorcidas de nuestro padre – le miró –No te metas con ningún mazoku y menos con los nobles de Shin Makoku -fue lo último que escuchó antes que lo apartara y entrara a la habitación de su padre.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

**.**

**.**

**-11:50 am. Oficina principal del Castillo****Rosas Azule****s**** –**

**.**

Todos aquellos documentos eran de mucha importancia, desgraciadamente tenía otros asuntos que atender al igual que personas que entrevistar, por lo cual no podía darse el lujo de atender todo a la vez. Paciencia, se dijo a sí mismo, sólo era cuestión de organizar prioridades.

Los reportes de las tropas eran realmente alentadores, así como la cantidad de nuevos reclutas en las filas del ejército. Poco a poco su capacidad militar se iba fortaleciendo. Por otra parte, los índices de criminalidad en las calles del pueblo decrecían a medida que sus soldados adquirían experiencia y afilaban sus sentidos de cacería. Toda una novedad, pensó. Aunque la pila de quejas y pedidos por parte de los habitantes era exasperante, algo que a veces le gustaba ignorar, eso sí, si el consejo de nobles lo permitía ya que aquellos ancianos nunca pasaban algo como eso por alto.

-Te lo recuerdo Damián –argumentaba el anciano con eso tono de reproche que tanto odiaba –El pueblo es el alma de esta pequeña nación. A diferencia de los orgullosos mazokus, nosotros tomamos en cuenta la opinión de nuestros ciudadanos.

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres? No pienso destinar más recursos a otros sectores sólo porque un puñado de ignorantes lo cree mejor –la expresión del hombre mayor sólo se acentuó más.

-Entiende que no puedes seguir haciendo lo que tus deseos egoístas quieren con las personas y las tierras de esta nación. ¿Entiendes el enorme legado que dejó tu padre…?

-¡Cállate! –el grito había detenido cualquier explicación. Los ojos inyectados de ira observaron la figura débil del noble –¡Lo que él me dejó fue un pueblo en miseria y el vacío de una muerte sin sentido! ¡Ni siquiera pudo vengar la muerte de mi madre!

-Eso fue un accidente –intentó calamar a rey –Tu madre…

-Mi madre murió por los caprichos de los mazokus, y él simplemente se dedicó a contemplar sus recuerdos con ella y agachar su cabeza porque no tenía la voluntad ni el poder para contradecir la mentira que esos demonios inventaron para justificar lo que sucedió –se acercó peligrosamente al viejo quién retrocedió cada vez más hasta alcanzar la puerta.

-Sólo son conjeturas de un hombre loco –gruñó agitado al verse acorralada entre la puerta y la mano firme del otro que lo sujetaba del hombro. –No lograrás nada con esto, sólo la desdicha de tus hijos y tu muerte.

El abrecartas se enterró con fuerza en la garganta del anciano quién gimió lastimeramente sin dejar de observar la locura en los ojos de su verdugo. La sangre fluyó por todos lados manchando la ropa del noble moribundo, las manos del rey y el suelo que poco a poco se tiñó de carmesí.

Damián dejó caer el peso muerto directamente al piso sin reparar en lo que hizo. Limpio con cuidado el objeto filoso entre sus manos y caminó hacia el escritorio. Había asuntos que atender todavía antes de reunirse con su preciosa princesa, esa noche se encargaría de domarla hasta que fuera dócil a su tacto.

**.**

**.**

**-12:45 pm. Zona oriente del Castillo ****Rosas Azules****. Habitación de Caroline- **

**.**

Caminó furiosa por la habitación. Estaba totalmente indignada con aquella situación. Tal vez no era una mujer nacida de la nobleza y la sangre azul, pero tenía sus principios y no era esclava de nadie, y menos de ese hombre. Su situación legal y la ínfima pobreza de sus progenitores la habían llevado a caer en manos del mismísimo gobernante de esas tierras, como pago por la enorme deuda que debían. Era un lastimero respaldo por los futuros servicios que ella podría proveerle.

-¡Cómo si eso fuera a ocurrir! –suspiro agotada.

Observó por la ventana como el hijo menor del rey caminaba distraído por el enorme jardín. Al parecer la práctica con su hermana había terminado más temprano de lo usual. Así que aquello que esos soldados habían traído también involucraba a la mayor de los vástagos de Damián. Si lo que su cabeza pensaba y analizaba en esos instantes, entonces, no solo aquel hombre estaba a punto de traer guerra y desgracia a los mazokus y a los humanos, a los que tanto proclamaba amar, sino que provocaría dolor y más miseria de lo que su pueblo podría resistir.

Un toque suave en la puerta llamó su atención. Su carcelera, una hermosa doncella dedicada a asistirle en sus labores diarias entró por la puerta haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Incluso entre los subordinados ella gozaba de un título más alto, y eso la asqueaba.

-¿Sucede algo? –interrogó al ver la expresión grave en el rostro delicada de la joven.

-Siento interrumpir su tiempo de reflexión, pero Su majestad la llama a su habitación.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Ahora si estaba metida en gran lío. Sí él estaba pensando en someterla, antes le dejaría algún recordatorio para que jamás olvidara su osadía y perversión.

.

.

**-2:30 pm. Habitación de la princesa Alice. Castillo ****Rosas Azules**** –**

**.**

El baño que había tomado minutos antes había surtido un efecto maravilloso en su cuerpo. Ahora un poco más despejada y solitaria podía analizar detalladamente la conversación que había sostenido con el rey. A pesar de aborrecerlo, como monarca y como hombre, seguía siendo su padre, uno que guiado por la envidia y el odio sin igual hacia los mazokus pasaba horas encerrado en su despacho leyendo sobre magia y planeando como robarle el esplendor a aquellos seres que llamaba inmundicia. Aún a su edad, no estaba segura cuáles eran los motivos personales que lo impulsaban a cometer semejantes acciones y a pesar de querer huir de todo ello, incluso si tenía que renunciar a su vida de lujos y caprichos, no podía olvidar que su hermano poseía el honor de convertirse en el siguiente rey de su territorio, y por lo tanto, todos los deberes, deudas y perversiones caerían sobre él. Ella no permitiría que él se ensuciara las manos, no hasta que encontrara el momento indicado de deshacerse del actual gobernante y limpiar las atrocidades que cometió y estaban por suceder.

Organizó sus prendas encantada por lo delicadas y glamorosas que se verían cuando las vistiera, sin embargo, el motivo por el cual debía hacerlo le disgustaba enormemente. Ahora tendría que empezar a encargarse de los errores de terceros, porque sí no lo hacía, la furia de Shin Makoku caería como una maldición provocando desgracia y muerte a todo su pueblo. Con cuidado arregló el hermoso vestido que luciría en aquella reunión asegurándose que el traje que este cubría y las armas que camuflaba no fueran fáciles de detectar. Ató su larga cabellera y terminó de retocar el maquillaje de su rostro. Perfecta. Podía seducir fácilmente a toda la guardia de mazokus por muy humana que fuera, porque si algo había aprendido de su madre, es que la sensualidad y las mentiras pueden ser armas poderosas para distraer la atención de un hombre.

-Señorita, los carruajes están preparados para partir –escuchó la voz de su doncella al otro lado de la puerta. Suspiró resignada. Que gracioso había sido todo, su padre había rechazado con fervor asistir a esa reunión que se celebraría en Shin Makoku por motivos políticos para decidir el destino de ciertos territorios sin autoridad y ahora, cuando sus planes claramente se habían salido de control, decidía mandarla como embajadora a última hora.

El Maoh debía ser un estúpido si no podía ver a través de ese apresurado cambio de opinión.

-Cómo si eso pudiera alterar el resultado –se dijo a sí misma frente al espejo. –Después de todo, mi magia es tan fuerte que no notarán nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-3:40 pm. Castillo de Pequeño Shimaron-**

**.**

Saralegui observó la enmienda con una expresión divertida en su rostro. El remitente era una total sorpresa, incluso la falta de protocolo y la letra de redacción eran un desastre. Supuso que el mazoku estaba en un grave apuro y aunque su orgullo quedara mancillado por solicitar su ayuda, la prioridad de mantener al Maoh a salvo superaba y dejaba zanjado cualquier disputa o desacuerdo que alguna vez tuvieron. Dejó el papel encima del gran escritorio lleno de documentos sin firmar y busco entre sus archivos la información que necesitaba. Si bien era un Rey ejemplar, contaba con una buena cantidad de informantes en el bajo mundo. Y aquella referencia específica que estaba escrita en el mensaje había llamado su atención.

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿Quién contrataría un grupo tan selecto para entrar a Shin Makoku? –sonrió. Aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante. –Oh, gran osadía para mentir de esa forma tan ridícula…Wolfram estás siendo engañado –rió con gran alegría. Al parecer había encontrado algo en que entretenerse un tiempo. –_Un ratón intentado entrar a la casa del cazador._

_._

.

.

**¿Reviews?**

_(1) _Nec audiendi qui solent dicere, Vox populi vox Dei, quum tumultuositas vulgi semper insniae proxima sit.


End file.
